narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gamakenka
Gamakenka is a toad who is much larger than ordinary toads, but not nearly the biggest seen in the series. He is a summon of Naruto Uzumaki. Appearance Gamakenka has mainly light-green skin with orange outlining his eyes and mouth, and orange designs along his limbs and back. He is slightly bigger than a human, and his stature allows him to be ridden by his summoner in a manner similar to a horse. Personality Gamakenka is a personable toad, being able to converse with Naruto light-heartedly while in the heat of battle. He also has high confidence in his abilities, as he commented on finishing off Kagona Ameko and Igani Mokuro as though it would take little effort. He also finds humor easy to come by, judging by the manner in which he spoke of Gamabunta being defeated by Matt Withau. He is willing to help those who summon him, much more so than Gamabunta, as he apparently assisted Naruto without any complaint. He shows a caring side towards Naruto, as when Igani Mokuro and Kagona Ameko retreated from their battle with them, Gamakenka willingly remained near Naruto in case they returned. Abilities Gamakenka is a strong adversary whose abilities in combat can drastically turn the tide of a battle. He has shown two methods of attack; he has the ability to manipulate Water Style chakra, shown with his ability to perform the Water Style: Liquid Bullet Barrage. This technique is a powerful jutsu with bone-breaking concussive force, and its wide range and many projectiles make it difficult for an enemy to evade. His second weapon is his large tongue, which has the ability to stretch far beyond its original length to perform powerful attacks against enemies. Story Season Three Naruto Uzumaki first summons Gamakenka during his battle with Kagona Ameko and Igani Mokuro. Gamakenka heavily shifts the tide of battle, forcing Igani and Kagona on the defensive. Gamakenka attacks the two with skill and power, leaving them with no chance to fight back. As Gamakenka and Naruto prepare to finish the fight, Igani and Kagona retreat, leaving Naruto to rest. Gamakenka elects to remain near Naruto while he recovers in case the duo returns. However, as Naruto rests, he becomes suspicious of why Igani and Kagona suddenly withdrew from the battle. Deciding to go investigate, Naruto tells Gamakenka that he may leave, and Gamakenka complies, telling Naruto to summon him back should he need to do so. After Naruto continues his battle with Igani and Kagona, he summons Gamakenka once again for assistance. Gamakenka attacks Igani and Kagona, and when he sees Igani using Wood Style, he expresses surprise, stating that the First Hokage was the only one to have ever known Wood Style. Naruto questions why Igani has it, and Igani tells them that Orochimaru infused him with the First Hokage's cells at birth. Gamakenka continues to fight alongside Naruto, but he is restrained by Igani. Igani, stating that it is time to shut him up, runs him through with wood from below, but Gamakenka uses the Substitution Jutsu to escape. He then attacks Igani and Kagona, scoring a hit. When Igani and Kagona attack Naruto, Gamakenka intervenes to defend him. However, as Igani and Kagona close in, he jumps up and out of the way, making room for Matt to come in. Naruto then grabs Matt and swings him around, kicking away Kagona and throwing him at Igani. Matt kills Igani with a Chidori and then leaps off to find Kagona. Category:Character Category:OC